


You're mine | A Tomarry fanfiction

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, CNC, Gay, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: Harry Potter was taken away by death eaters and tortured before his capture comes to see him. That's when things took a strange turn.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. The man

**Author's Note:**

> This book is HIGHLY sexual! There will be BDSM themes as well as CNC themes! SUB Harry/ DOM Tom. There will be shaming, orgasm denial and other BDSM themes! DO NOT READ if these subjects offend you!

* * *

It was late afternoon when Harry was doing some work for the Dursleys in the garden. It was swelteringly hot and Harry only had the thoughts of Hogwarts to keep him calm. Just another week and he'd be back. Harry sighed as he worked, trying his best to focus on the good rather than the bad. He just wanted to go back with his friends to Hogwarts. He had already gone to get his new school supplies and missed the magical world again.

"Boy, hurry up! You need to make us dinner!" Vernon yelled into the garden. Harry huffed and got off his hands and knees and went to the kitchen, making a start on dinner. 

Later that same day Harry awoke to a gag being tied around Harry's mouth. Harry tried to scream but his screams did no good as he was taken away by these people. They all laughed as he struggled against them and they silently used a spell to bind him. It was evident to Harry that they were wizards when they apparated away to an old, wooden shack of some sorts. They walked to it and Harry struggled and screamed into his gag.

"Shut up, you little brat!" One of the men shouted, striking Harry across the cheek. Harry whimpered into his gag as his face began to sting. He wondered of he was ever going to see his friends at Hogwarts again. They had brought his trunk but he doubted that meant much. In that moment, he wondered if he'd even see tomorrow. Once they got inside, they tied Harry to a chair and stood around him in a circle. There were three of them and each of them seemed crazed as if they all wanted Harry dead. The man pointed his wand at Harry and pain overtook Harry from a silent spell. Harry squirmed as he felt pain he never had before. It was agony, as if his stomach was turning inside of him. Hours passed as the people took turns torturing him until he fell unconscious, the pain too much for Harry. 

"Pathetic. The dark lord will want us to get him ready." Said another one of the men. They used magic to get Harry undressed. "He's got such a feminine body."

"Pervert." Said the first man, rolling his eyes and waving his wand to dress Harry in his school uniform. Harry's robes fit snuggly to Harry, extenuating his features. "Now call the dark lord. He'll want to see him now."

"What? He does have a feminine body. He looks just like a little girl." Said the man, sniggering. He raised his wand and silently cast another spell to summon the dark lord. Harry was still unconscious when a man who looked to be in this twenties walked in. He had dark brown hair and was wearing robes. "Hello, my lord. We have the Potter boy."

"He is rather small." The dark lord said, walking over to the boys unconscious body. He put his hands on Harry's cheek and felt himself get a little bit... um, _flustered_. He knew he couldn't just kill the boy, he'd have to take him to his house and lock him in the spare empty room after a spot of decorating. "I'll take him to my house."

And without another word, Tom picked Harry up and apparated to his house. He lived in a two bedroom house so he had room to spare. He bound Harry and placed him on the floor as he went to the spare room. First, he blocked all light. He didn't want Harry to have any idea what time it was. He then used magic to add a short chain that was bolted securely to the ground that would be tied to Harry's wrist so he couldn't stand up. He could hear Harry whimpering downstairs and went to get him. The room was enough for now. Harry looked at him, scared as Tom picked him up. Harry struggled but Tom said nothing. Instead he just took Harry to the room and attached Harry's wrist to the chain. He then used magic to tie Harry up so he couldn't move at all before closing the door and leaving Harry in darkness.

Oh, what fun he was going to have with his new toy. 


	2. Pitch black

Harry was swimming in an endless sea of emotions; fear was causing waves to crash down on him and the lingering remembrance of the pain yesterday made him wonder if more was to come. It was cold and the floor was stone hard. Harry tried his best to move and get away but he was too well bound. His arm was sore from being kept there for so long. What was going to happen to him? Who was that man who was keeping him here? Harry could see just underneath the door, seeing a nice soft carpet he would do anything to trade for the stone beneath him. He had no idea how long he'd been laying there but he had fallen asleep a few times. He was so exhausted from all the stress. He hadn't heard anything all day until now when a door was closed somewhere in the house. There were footsteps and they came to a halt at Harry's door. Harry could make out the shoes the man was wearing through the crack of the door and froze. Was he going to be tortured again? Or was he going to be killed? He thought to his friends at Hogwarts; Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid and he even missed Malfoy now he was here.

"Potter?" Said the man as he walked in, gracefully swooping to sit next to him. Harry winced, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't to get tortured again. The man reached down and stroked Harry's hair. He smiled at Harry. Harry opened his eyes little bit to see him. He had to blink as the light hurt his eyes. Harry had no idea who this man was and what his intentions were. Harry wondered again why he had been kidnapped, who this man was and what he wanted with him. Why was he doing this to him? "Hello Harry, I am Tom Riddle, your knew master."

 _'Master? Am I a slave now?'_ Harry thought in fear. He was never going to leave here, was he? Sure, he was treated as a slave by the Dursleys but he had a feeling this was going to be far worse. Tom unbound Harry with magic. Harry wanted desperately to escape but knew that if he tried he'd get hurt.

"Sit up, Harry. Now, there's going to be rules. First, no leaving this spot without permission. No disobeying me and do as I say. Rae!" A little house elf popped in. "Get Harry some food and drink." 

"So... I'm your slave?" Harry asked when he built up the courage, sitting up opposite Tom and looking at him wearily. Why was Tom feeding him if he was just going to be a slave? And how could he do jobs locked in this room? It didn't all add up to Harry. If he had his wand he might be of some use to Tom but a slim, teenage Hogwarts student without his magic couldn't be much use to a twenty year old man. Tom liked the sound of Harry being his slave. Harry would be his little slave and Tom would be Harry's master. Tom tried not to show and outward signs of his arousal but he was finding it difficult not to touch Harry. 

"You could say that, yes. But it's not house chores you'll be doing for me." Tom said with a small chuckle. Harry was confused. What other type of slave was there? "Never mind that now, you'll need time to adjust first." 

Some food appeared before Harry and he ate a little bit at Tom's command. He knew that he had to listen to Tom if he wanted to survive this. He was too scared to truly be hungry and it wasn't like this was the first time he'd been without food for an extended period. He ate a little before he felt too queasy to carry on. Tom got the house elf to take it away before he tied Harry's hands behind his back and reattached Harry's wrist to the floor. Harry felt sad to be immobile again. Tom however, loved seeing Harry tied up helplessly. It made him want to escalate his plan quicker than he should. He need Harry to trust him first. He didn't want to rape the poor boy. He wanted to have Harry beg to be his slave and for Harry to beg for Tom to be his master. That would take a little time but Tom had all the time in the world. He was immortal, after all. 

"I need you to be secure here, it's were you're going to live from now on, Harry. This is your new home." Tom said. Harry felt a twinge of sadness run through his heart. He was never going to see his friends again. Tom leant down and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry gasped, his eyes wide open, looking at Tom's closed ones. "Stay here Harry, or else."

Tom smiled at Harry, closing the door quietly behind him. Harry listened as his footsteps went far away, leaving Harry to feel very confused. Why was this happening to him? What was going on? It was dark again and Harry found himself wanting Tom to be there with him, then he wouldn't have to be so alone. He closed his eyes but instead of his friends he saw Tom, a man he was scared of yet wanted to learn more about. Again, Harry fell asleep, the hard stone floor as unforgiving as it had been the times before. Harry didn't have any hope of leaving here anymore and would have to put up with what he had; his master and his pitch black room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer but still not that long, sorry! I hope you enjoyed all the same!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short! I will try to make the next one longer and hopefully sexier ;)


End file.
